The invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging method comprising                receiving the magnetic resonance signals with a degree of undersampling and        reconstructing a magnetic resonance image from the magnetic resonance signals.        
Such a magnetic resonance imaging method is usually indicated as a parallel imaging method and is known from the paper by K. Pruessmann et al. in Magn. Reson. Med. 42(1999)952-962.
The known method is in particular known as the SENSE-technique. The undersampling of the magnetic resonance signals is associated with undersampling in the k-space and reduces the time required for scanning the k-space. In the known method the magnetic resonance signals are acquired by way of a receiver antennae system having a spatial sensitivity profile. The magnetic resonance image is reconstructed from the undersampled magnetic resonance signals on the basis of the spatial sensitivity profile. Notably, the spatial sensitivity profile is employed to undo aliasing in geometric space due to the undersampling in k-space. However, parallel imaging methods generate magnetic resonance signals that intrinsically have a relative low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). In particular, the SNR decreases with increasing degree of undersampling.